Reliving the Sunrise
by OasisJMoonstone
Summary: It's been three years since the breakup and since then no one has seen nor heard from Ginny. Suddenly she shows back up and brings with her a dangerous secret. Can Harry figure it out and help her before it's too late? A bit OOC. I don't own HP.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Harry potter made it along by living alone. He was a bachelor and liked not having a roommate. That's why it was such a surprise to him when late one night when he got home, the shower was running in his apartment.

"Hello?" Harry said attentively, gripping his wand. "Who's here?"

Harry opened the bathroom door and peeked at the bathtub. A female silhouette was showing through his translucent curtain.

"Hello?" he asked again.

"Hey Harry. Give me a minute and I'll be done here." the female form answered. Taken aback at the familiar voice, Harry lowered his wand.

"Ginny?"

"Yep, go wait in the living room, I'll be right out."

Seeing that it was Ginny and not knowing what else to do, Harry did as he was told. A few minutes later Ginny came out. Her deep red hair was in big bouncy curls and hung down to her waist. She was wearing a thin silk sky blue strappy dress that settled in waves just above her knees. Around her neck was a thin silver chain with a star pendant adorned with strange symbols. The necklace Harry had given her years ago. Harry had to catch his breath so the lump that formed in his throat wouldn't betray him.

"Ginny...what are you doing here?"

She sat down on the leather couch next to him. "I missed you Harry. It's been so long since I've seen you. So long since we've been together. I wanted to be with you again."

Her long eyelashes fluttered as she lowered her eyes.

"I hope that's okay with you?"

Harry couldn't say anything. This beautiful girl, the love of his life, was right before him, wanting him back after so many years...

"Harry...I love you." her olive skinned arms reached around his neck and she fell on top of him, pressing her lips against his. He couldn't resist her. He pulled her closer, inhaling her sweet aroma.

"Ginny..."

She pulled back slightly.

"I love you Harry Potter. And always will." she backed away from him even more. "But I have to go..."

Ginny's face swam in and out of focus.

"No! Ginny...don't go. Stay."

She just smiled a sweet smile at him and vanished.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Harry woke with a start. A dream. Of course. She was just a dream. He rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling. Nothing short of a miracle...or a changed man could bring her back to him. Harry closed his eyes tight and instantly the image from his dream appeared. If only...

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

"Another round Potter?"

Harry nodded mutely and Tom refilled his glass. It had been three years. Three years since she walked out of his life and since then he's been sliding on a downward spiral. He followed his normal life, laughing with Ron and Hermione and playing with their kids, excelling at work, he was the top auror at the Ministry of Magic. But when he was alone, the depression took over.

A manicured hand slid down from his shoulder to his waist, lingering across his chest. He turned his head slightly.

"Hey handsome. Buy a girl a drink?"

A drop dead gorgeous blond slid onto the barstool next to him. She sent him a flirty smile. Her skirt was excessively short and her top very low cut, her robes wrapped around, showing off a little too much flawless skin. Harry looked her up and down.

"Sure, name your poison."

Blondie ordered her drink and Harry slapped a few coins on the bar.

"Thanks." She took a sip and ran her finger around the rim of her glass. "So what's a hot shot like Harry Potter doing in a bar like this?"

"Just one of those days." He watched her finger. "You know my name but I don't know yours."

"Christie."

"Nice to meet you."

"Oh believe me, Mr. Potter, the pleasure is all mine." She said 'pleasure' with a purr that sent a tingle up Harry's spine.

"And why's that?"

"It's not everyday one meets the man who saved the world. Especially when he's as good looking as you."

Harry smiled slightly at that. Christie rested her hand on his thigh and sipped her drink again. He knocked back his drink and turned to face her full on.

"Miss, it's been very nice to meet you but I have to go."

He slid off his stool, waved to Tom, and headed for the door. He turned backwards and pushed the door open. Christie was sitting on the stool watching him, looking pissed off and confused. A smile crossed his face as he stepped into the bitter cold. Girls were always trying to get into bed with him just because he was Harry Potter.

"Come on mate, why didn't you take her home? She's gorgeous." Ron said as he fell into step beside him. Harry snorted.

"A bimbo whose name I won't remember when I wake up next to her and who will go around saying 'ooo I slept with Harry Potter!' Please."

"Of course! You get a night of pleasure, no commitment, and a boost to your ego!"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Mate, you need to get laid."

"Ron, you need to live your sex life with Hermione. Not through me."

Ron laughed. Snow started falling and the two men pulled their cloaks tighter to them.

"Ginny's back."

Harry stopped dead in his tracks. "What?"

Ron turned to face him. "Ginny. She came home."

"When?"

"Two days ago. She's staying with me and Hermione and the kids."

"Where was she?"

"I don't know."

Harry felt his temper rising. "What do you mean you don't know? Is she okay?"

"She's fine Harry. But she won't tell us anything."

Harry's mind went numb. Ginny was back. Three years since she walked away from him and the rest of the world and now she was home.

"Does-does she want to see me?"

Ron looked down at his feet.

"Ron? Does she?" His temper was rising again.

"She didn't say."

"Oh."

Ron met his eyes. "She's changed."

"What are you talking about?"

"She-"A ringing sound cut through their conversation. Ron pulled a small mirror out of his pocket. Hermione's face reflected back.

"Shit. I need to get home."

"Wait! What about Ginny?"

But Ron had already disapparated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ginny sighed and leaned against the railing of the back porch. She had just stepped out of the shower and the slight wind sent a chill down her back where her wet curls hung.

She dreamed of him again. Stupid girl. He'd hurt her. Broken her. But yet she's still dreaming of him. Stupid.

"Why don't you go talk to him?"

Ginny turned and rested on her elbows to face Hermione. Looking up at the stars she fought the urge to scream.

"Hermione, I can't. I just can't bring myself to even want to look at him."

"Then close your eyes."

Ginny frowned at the smile threatening to light on her sister-in-law's face.

"It's not that simple and you know it."

"Yes but still, you can't keep torturing yourself. Talk to the man. It will do you both some good."

"MOMMEEEEEE!" Came a shrill scream from the house. Hermione shook her head.

"Jamie's not been feeling good. I should go check on him. Talk to Harry."

Ginny winced as the little boy gave another shriek. Thank goodness she didn't have kids yet. She stayed on the back porch long after Jamie's cries died down and all the lights went off in the house.

_I'll do it. I'll talk to him. _She yawned. _Tomorrow._

She locked the door behind her and went to bed.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

She fell back onto the bed and he fell on top of her. His muscled arms cradled her and he ran a hand up and down her side, pausing and caressing gently where he knew she liked it. He nibbled at her neck and she moaned, encouraging him to keep going. His hands explored her body and his mouth sought hers.

"I love you Harry." She whispered in his ear. He paused in his kissing and pulled back slightly.

"What did you say?"

Ginny opened her eyes to see the handsome man perched above her. His platinum blonde hair shined in the moonlight.

"Draco…"

"You called me Harry sweetheart."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

Ginny watched as Draco's hair darkened and a thin lightning bolt scar raised on his forehead.

"Harry?"

"How could you? Malfoy? C'mon Gin…"

Anger roiled up with the lust.

"After what you did? Harry, Draco is nothing big."

"How could you Ginny…"

He began to get blurry.

"How could you…"

"Aunt Ginny!"

Ginny's eyes snapped open and she found herself face to face with the five year old laying on the bed next to her.

"Ahh! Jamie! What are you doing?" she scrambled to sit up and Jamie just sat there giggling.

"Aunt Ginny you say funny things."

"What?"

"Mafloy. Heeheehee. Mafloy ooo…"

Ginny smacked a hand to her forehead.

"Jamie what are you doing in here?"

"Brekfass." he said in between giggles. Ginny ruffled his hair and scooped him up in her arms.

Ron, Hermione, and their daughter Ali were sitting around the table having breakfast. A pile of pancakes sat steaming in the middle.

"Mmm something smells good." Ginny said sitting Jamie in a chair and sitting down in the chair next to him. Ron stood.

"Well, I gotta leave for work." He leaned over and pecked Hermione on the cheek and Ali and Jamie went,

"Eewww." The adults chuckled

"Gin, we're having a family dinner out tonight. You're welcome to join us."

"Thanks Ron, but um…I've got something I need to do tonight."

Hermione shot her a look.

"Ok…Bye everyone."

Ron shut the door behind him and as soon as they heard the 'pop' of him disapparating Hermione asked, "What are you doing tonight?"

Ginny slid some pancakes on a plate.

"I've been thinking and Hermione, I'm going to talk to him."

Hermione smiled. "Good."

"Now if only he's willing to see me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Again Harry found himself at the Leaky Cauldron. He waved at Tom and the toothless bartender refilled his mug.

"Hey handsome, wanna go for round two?"

Harry turned toward the voice. In a flurry of blonde hair, Christie sat down next to him.

"Persistent aren't you?"

She smiled flirtatiously at him.

"I always get my man."

Harry called for Tom and let Christie order a drink. He looked her up and down. Her lavender wrap dress barely held in her oversized breasts.

"So Mr. Potter, what are the chances we'd run into each other twice in one week?"

"Pretty good since I'm here a lot. Or were you thinking its fate?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow. She laughed lightly.

"Fate? Sure. The stars are aligned and whatnot. Why mess with fate then?"

Her hand somehow found its way to his thigh yet again. He glanced down at it then back to her face. His other eyebrow shot up. She leaned in close and spoke in a purr in his ear.

"Come with me Mr. Potter. I can see you have a lot running through your mind. Let me relieve a little of that stress."

Harry gulped his drink and nodded to her.

"Call me Harry. C'mon. Let's get out of here." Christie's eyes lit up. Harry paid the tab and led her to the door, his hand on the small of her back.

Someone knocked past him and he caught a whiff of a faintly familiar flowery scent. He looked up in time to see a stream of red hair disappear out the door.

"Ginny."

He rushed after the flowery scent, forgetting he still had a hold of Christie. He ran out of the Leaky Cauldron in time to see a flash of red round the corner.

"Ginny!" he yelled again.

He slid slightly on the ice as he turned the corner and ran smack into a small woman with brilliant red hair. Both of them tumbled to the ground, and since Harry still had a grip on Christie's wrap, she went down too.

"I am so sorry." He muttered, climbing to his feet and helping the two women up too.

"Harry what is going on?!" Christie screeched, adjusting her barely there wrap to cover herself some. "You were going with me and you chase after another woman!?"

Harry didn't answer her. He was watching the other woman. There was a glisten of tears in her eyes that she fought to hide from him.

"You were going with her? Then go. I'm obviously not important to you anymore. I'm sorry I came to find you."

"Ginny…"

She picked up her purse which had fallen in the snow and gave him one final, painful glare then disapparated.

"Harry!"

Harry turned back to Christie. "I'm sorry but you're going to have to find your own way home."

Without looking back at her, he disapparated. In a few seconds he was in the Weasley's kitchen. Ron and Hermione were at the table in a discussion and when he popped in they both looked up at him.

"Where is she?" He shouted. "I know she's here. I need to talk to her. Where is she?!"

"Calm down Harry and speak more coherently." Hermione said.

"Ginny." Harry spat in Hermione's direction, not sitting. "I saw her at the Leaky Cauldron. I need to talk to her. I know she's here. Where is she?"

Ron and Hermione exchanged a look and Hermione left the room.

"Mate," Ron said pulling Harry to a chair. "Sit."

Harry glared at him a moment then sat down roughly. The two men were silent for a moment.

"Glad to see you took my advice."

Harry raised an eyebrow at him.

"With the blonde. Ginny said you were leaving with her."

"A lot of good that did me." Harry muttered.

Ron gave him a half grin. "Yea your timing was a bit off."

Hermione entered the room with Ginny in tow. Harry's heart rate quickened and beat a rhythm against his chest. Ron wordlessly got up and he and his wife left the room. Ginny stayed where she was. Harry felt a pang of pain noticing her eyes were shining with tears. Tears that he caused. Again.

"What do you want Harry?" she asked, her voice another reminder of how much he loved her. It was beautiful to hear her say his name again.

"You."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ginny crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him furiously for a minute then pulled out a chair across from Harry then sat down.

"Me? You really want me."

"Ginny I've always wanted you. Since I was sixteen you've been the only girl, the only woman in my heart and mind."

Ginny scoffed. "Then who was that blonde tonight?"

Harry leaned forward, resting his head in his hands.

"A mistake."

"Obviously."

"That's the last time I take advice from Ron."

He heard a small giggle escape her and he peered at her through his fingers.

"I would've thought you'd have learned that lesson years ago."

He smirked and looked up at her fully. The two stared at each other for a long minute.

"Harry-"

"Ginny-"

They began at the same time. Harry smiled shyly at her. "Ladies first."

She shook her head. "No, you."

He hesitated then looked down at his hands. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry. I didn't quite catch that." Ginny said, not quite believing what she was hearing. "You're what?"

"I'm sorry." He replied, still examining his hands. "For everything. I hurt you and I've spent every day since I've regretting it, wishing I knew where you were to make things right. When you walked out, you walked out with a part of me. I still love you Gin, and I'm sorry."

Ginny sat in silence and Harry fidgeted, afraid she wouldn't accept the apology. To his suprise however, she burst into tears.

"Oh Harry. I should be the one who's sorry! I-I left at first because I never wanted to see you again b-but then he showed up a-and-"

She stopped speaking and Harry's heart broke. He placed a hand on hers and looked in her eyes.

"Who Ginny? What happened?"

Ginny bit her lip and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry. It's just, I'm in over my head and I don't think its safe to talk to you about it."

"Safe?" Harry's brain went on alert. If she was in danger someone was going to have to pay. "Ginny. Talk."

"I can't." She stood up and straightened out her dress. Harry cringed as the warmth of her hand left his. "I think you should leave now."

Recognizing the dismissal, Harry followed her to the door. He caught the glisten of the tears still in her eyes and instinctively wrapped his arms around her. She stiffened slightly in suprise then relaxed into the familiar comfort.

"I wasn't there when I should have been but I'm here now Gin. Whatever's hurting you, I'll make it go away."

He felt her smile against his shoulder.

"If only it was that simple." She pulled away from him. "Good bye Harry."

An argument was on the tip of his tongue but he knew that he could never win against her.

"For now." He finally told her.

"Master Malfoy, a letter."

Draco roughly grabbed the letter and dismissed the house elf. His steely eyes flashed with rage as he tore the letter into tiny pieces.

"Scorpius!" He shouted. A few seconds later a teenage boy entered the study.

"Yes Father?"

"It appears our little friend has left us."

Scorpius looked at his father in shock. "She left? When? How?"

"That's not what matters. What _does_ matter is that we find her and bring her back before she talks. Scorpius." Draco said, twirling his wand between his fingers. "We are going on a witch hunt."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._ Ginny mentally kicked herself. Why did she not tell him? That could've been her way out of this nightmare. Harry always had a way of making things right and was very protective of the ones he cared about. So why didn't she tell him?

He had hurt her. And she still didn't trust him.

_Stupid._ She thought again as she slipped into her pajamas.

"That's it. I'm going to find him tomorrow and I'm going to explain everything."

"Are you sure that's what you want to do love?"

Ginny jumped at the voice and let out a shriek. Platinum hair glinting in the moonlight, the man she least wanted to see was leaning against the doorway to the bedroom's balcony.

"Not a smart move, running like that. You had to know we would find you."

Another blonde haired man moved out from the bathroom and without thinking Ginny began to run. She flew out into the hallway just as a stream of bright red light shot past her head. She screamed and tried to run down the stairs but was tripped at the ankles and fell headfirst, landing sprawled on the kitchen floor.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Ron's voice came from somewhere above her.

"Out of the way bloodtraitor." The steely voice answered. Ginny hauled herself to her feet and launched herself toward the front door.

"Ron get Hermione and the kids and get out!" She screamed as she ran.

_BANG!_

A body flew down the stairs and landed on top of her, knocking her to the ground once again.

_BANG!_

Another body landed in the middle of the kitchen table. All was quiet for a minute then she felt the weight being lifted off her. She rolled over to see her brother's concerned eyes.

"Ginny?" He asked, helping her to her feet. "What the hell is all this? Is that Draco Malfoy?"

"Y-yea."

Malfoy stirred and sat up. Ron raised his wand but Malfoy was just as quick.

"I wouldn't." He sneered.

"And why not?" Ron snarled back.

"Why don't you ask her." Malfoy jerked his head toward Ginny and met her eyes, a cold steely threat in them.

Ron turned toward her, confusion on his face. In the instant he looked away, Malfoy leapt forward, grabbed his partner, and disapparated.

"Who was that Daddy?" Jamie asked from the stairs.

"No one kiddo." Ron replied without looking away from his sister. "Hermione, put the kids back to bed."

How he knew they were there Ginny didn't know. All she did know was that one minute she was on the floor with Ron making sure she hadn't broken anything from falling down the stairs, and the next she was sitting at the table with Ron and Hermione, a steaming mug of tea in front of each of them.

"Why is it convention to give tea when people are stressed?" Ginny asked as she sipped hers.

"Because tea has a calming effect. Did you know that herbal tea-" Hermione cut off her sentence at a shake of the head from Ron.

"Ginny I think it's time you explain what's going on. Where have you been?"

Ginny stared down into her tea and took a deep breath. "It's a long story."

"We have all night."

"Alright." She bit her lip. "When Harry hurt me, I ran. I didn't want to be around him, I didn't want to be around anybody. I wanted to get away from everyone and get myself back together. I wound up at a muggle club. I figured I'd have a few drinks, face a screaming hangover the next morning and be fine. After I was already pretty tossed, I got asked to dance. Without looking at who was asking I said sure and before I knew it I found myself out on the dance floor with Draco Malfoy."

Hermioned raised her eyebrows. "Malfoy? What was he doing at a muggle club?"

"I asked him that. He said he had some business to take care of. I was drunk. That answer was good enough for me. When I realized who I was dancing with, I tried to get away but he grabbed my hand and looked at me those eyes. They weren't cold like normal, they were...alive. He genuinely looked like he was having fun. I still don't know why I did it, but I gave in and stayed."

"You stayed. With Malfoy?" Ron asked incredulously. "Ginny he's-"

"Yes Ron. I know. He's Malfoy, an arrogant pureblood asshole. But that night, he was charming. He was...I don't know...he was what I needed." Ginny put up a hand to stop Ron's angy objection. "That night he was an escape. We had fun at the club and I ended up going back to his place. Where-" She raised her voice over Ron again. "he gave me a place to sleep for the night."

"You slept at Malfoys? How do you know he didn't do anything to you while you slept? Did he put a curse on you? Give you some kind of potion?" Ron burst out. Hermione put a hand on his arm.

"Honey let her talk."

Ginny glared at her brother. "Stop interrupting. I told you, I was drunk. None of that crossed my mind. Now will you shut up?"

Ron's ears turned red but he nodded.

"Thank you." Ginny sipped her tea. "I stayed at Draco's-"

"Draco? You're on first names here?"

The two girls glared at Ron and he looked back down at his tea.

"I stayed at Draco's that night and the next morning he was just as much of a gentleman as ever. The two of us talked and he showed real concern for me. He offered me his spare room. I'm guessing one of his many since he lives in a mansion. I was hesitant, he is Draco Malfoy after all, but after I remembered what brought me there in the first place, I took his offer. For weeks things were fine. I even met his son, Scorpius. I was forgetting about Harry and I started getting feelings for Draco. I pushed them aside though figuring it was just rebound attraction. But the flames started heating up and before I knew it, me and Draco were an item. He was sweet and romantic and told me he loved me. Months were like this, and I figured it was too good to last. I was right. I found out his secret."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Rise and shine you lovely witches and wizards and wake up to the Weird Sisters' new single, _Charming You_."

The first strains of music came from Harry's radio and he smacked it hard to turn it off. He rolled over onto his back. His ceiling stared blankly down on him. Slowly he dragged himself out of bed and into the bathroom.

In a fog he trudged through his morning routine. He locked the door to his empty apartment behind him as left for the Ministry. Only one thing was on his today. He couldn't get her out of his mind. What was it that she was hiding from him? If anybody hurt her...

Harry wound his way through the witches and wizards in the lobby of the Ministry to the lifts at the other end. He squeezed himself into one that was already full and jammed his finger on the button to his floor.

"Harry! How are you?" Harry forced a smile to answer Mr. Weasley.

"Just fine Arthur. How are you?"

"Eh, it's a long day ahead. Oh, here's my floor."

Mr. Weasley squeezed Harry's shoulder as he got off the lift.

_Hmm. Not a mention of Ginny. He must not know she's back._ Harry ran through his mind those memories that made him love her...and leave her.

"_Oh Harry! This is so perfect!" He smiled from ear to ear as he looked down at the gorgeous redhead in his arms. Her white dress hugged her curves just right and the white veil stood out against the cascade of red hair falling down her back. _

"_Yes it is Love." He said dipping her. She giggled in his arms as he planted a kiss on her rosy lips. All around them fairy lights twinkled and their friends and family twirled about them on the dance floor. Perfect. Everything was perfect. _

"_Jamie! Stop running! Ali! Get back here you little monster!" Harry leaned against the doorframe as he watched his wife chase after her nephew while her niece crawled just out of her reach. She finally caught Ali and grabbed Jamie by the back of his shirt. _

"_Aunnie Gin! Play!" Jamie's baby talk make Harry smile widely. _

"_Auntie Ginny needs to get you cleaned up for Mommy and Daddy."_

_She hoisted the little boy up and threw him over her shoulder and scooped Ali up in her arms. Jamie giggled again as she took them to the bathroom to clean them up. _

"_Are you sure you want to have kids?" She asked Harry on her way past him. _

"_I can't believe you!" Harry ducked as objects began flying at his head. _

"_Ginny! If you just let me-"_

"_Let you what? Let you explain?! What's there to explain Harry? You lied to me! You betrayed me!"_

"_Ginny, I-"_

"_No. You don't get to talk. I can't believe you would do something so...so..." _

"_So what? So what Ginny?"_

_Ginny dropped her wand and the objects flying around Harry's head fell to the floor. She sunk onto their bed and buried her head in her hands. Harry was glued to the spot, unsure of what to do. _

"_How could you Harry? How could you do that to me?"_

"_I—I-"_

"_I want a divorce."_

"_W-what?"_

"_I don't know how you could expect anything else. We're done."_

_Ginny raised her wand and at once things began flying around the room. Harry ducked again but this time they weren't headed for his head, they packed themselves into Ginny's trunk. _

"_I'll send the paperwork. Goodbye Harry."_

_That was the last time he ever saw her._

Harry slammed his head on his desk and mentally kicked himself.

"I am the world's biggest idiot."


End file.
